


In Your Care

by crispy_vaporwaves



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Super late valentine day fic, but I though focusing on Peko for this would have been better, this was going to be so much darker than before with other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_vaporwaves/pseuds/crispy_vaporwaves
Summary: Maybe coming to Hope’s Peak Academy was exactly what they needed to fix sixteen years of miscommunication and things left in silence
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	In Your Care

**Author's Note:**

> so I meant to post this for valetine’s day, but irrrrccc here it is, two weeks from White Day which I plan to write for as well. Also, I never heard chocolat in full until a few weeks ago, and it has no right being in an anime like panty and stocking. Highly recommend giving it a listen, the theme of this story.

Peko had arrived from Baiso* twenty minutes ago, but had stared intensely at the items laid out before her for the last fifteen minutes. This particular convenience store had student discounts given its location to Hope’s Peak, thus out of her 2,000 yen monthly stipend* she managed to save 1000 yen. It was enough to cover “bodily maintenance”, and given that she always managed to save from the month prior any quick emergencies were covered for.

In front of her, there were two small bags of dairy-free chocolate melts: one brown and the other white. Next to those was an all inclusive kit filled with: a bunny patterned silicone mold, two filling pipers, and two decorating pipers. In reality, there were a variety of molds presented in the store— above all else, there were hearts to every degree that they all but exploded across the wall. Those were _immediately_ out of the question, of course. Below those were adorable animal shaped ones: bunnies, kittens, puppies, and the like; unfortunately, she lost this battle of self-control and gave into the demon of impulse, thus purchasing the aforementioned bunny set. For a moment in the store, she wondered if getting the more sophisticated mold kit would have been better. IF (and that was an incredibly large if) he had accepted her chocolates, Peko did not want him to feel as though she were emasculating him. 

Quite the opposite really. She wanted to give him something that she enjoyed making for him.

Up until now, she had simply given him giri choco* along side a small, simplistic ‘thank you note’; one time she ‘changed things up’ and wrote ‘thank you’ in calligraphy rather than using a 0.5mm pen. Devoid of all personal attachment, it was professional and straight to the point: a token of her appreciation for allowing her to stay by his side after all these years. She knows she was a cause of stress for him, and she reckons she’s partly to blame for his severe insecurities, but he hasn’t forsaken her yet, and to that she’s grateful. She’s grateful to him for a lot of things. That being said, with their time at Hope’s Peak, Pekoyama now found the gesture inaccurate— that is, saying ‘thank you’ was lacking; it did not entirely encompass what she wanted to express. She was not certain _**what**_ it was that she did want to express, but she knew it was far more than ‘thank you’. It’s why she had met with Hajime Hinata, the ex reserve course student who transferred along side Lady Natsumi, in secret, to start brainstorming. Granted, the idea of psychoanalysis outside the field of torture was pointless to her; Peko thought there was not much of her to ‘analyze’ in the first place. Yes, it can be said that she ‘passed’ the psychological assessment the school administered (by law) for freshmen, but those were simple yes or no answers that anyone could fib. Which she did. However, now she wanted to be honest with him...and with herself.

That’s right. _Pekoyama Peko the Tool was going to confess her desire to be equals with her young master._

Even now, with no turning back, she was consumed with second thoughts: the kind that reached deep into her abdomen, and twisted her intestines, but she could only squirm in response (she’s familiar with the action because she’s done it to other people). If she went through with this—no, **_when_** she went through with this their relationship would change regardless of his answer. Peko understands what he has told her for the last... since they could speak, so the probability of him rejecting the notion is unlikely. But it’s not a 100% acceptance, either. If on the off chance he says no, that he has an epiphany overnight, and recognizes his role in the family (and thus hers to him) he could very well kill her on the spot if he so pleases. If he rejects her request but does not kill her, then their relationship would continue to strain. He might grow paranoid of her new attitude, thinking she might launch an attack on him, so he would have to have her killed and replaced.

The notion was as ridiculous as it was impossible; not him killing her, mind you, but her betraying him.

The swordswoman poured another cup of ginger tea from her electric kettle. ‘A good kind of nervousness’, was how Hajime described it: the kind of excitement that could easily be confused for dread— a fighting spirit clashing with a ten foot concrete wall.

“ _You definitely don’t look like a pushover, Pekoyama, but you do keep to yourself, right? So then you’re not the type to ask for much, but because of that something like this is even more nerve wrecking for you.”_

_“I suppose that makes sense. However, this is something he’s wanted for a long time, and now that I recognize it as something...that I want too, I do not understand why I am so nervous.”_

_“It’s okay to feel that way, Pekoyama. Even if you’re ready for it, not knowing exactly how things will turn out makes anyone nervous. It’s okay to feel that way, you have every right to.”_

But was it really okay to tap into her emotions? Emotions clouded judgements, made some hesitate, and others get killed. Of course, it would be a lie to say she felt nothing at all in the years, but now she actually has deal with her feelings instead of running from them at her convenience. You see, suppressing her feelings had became a such a messy crutch while growing up, and it was one she didn’t realize she’d been using until she began to properly think for herself during her time at the school. It rationalized the deep rooted loneliness— convinced herself that she would only ever be “the other” in the room. It justified her murders of men and women whom she had only been told deserved to die. It made the dimly lit cellar (the one with the cage, two chairs, and a medical cart) which was layers below the estate **bearable**. Sometimes, it yielded her jealousy (Envy? Both?) of the pretty convenience store clerk whose face did not scare others and whose eyes were not monstrous like her own.

Above all, she feels a visceral reaction to the thought of being anything but a tool. Though, it was more that possessing a will of her own greatly unnerved her. And how could it not? The idea that she could make decisions for herself, possess her own morals, express her own preferences, care about herself beyond...basic maintenance of her body was completely foreign to her. Now, to search for those jaded fragments of herself without anyone’s permission but her own made her head pound. Peko sighed. Perhaps she should just leave the chocolates with a quick note in his locker early in the morning. What if her face became too intense and she scared him, again? Like she always did when they were younger. There was also the option of running up to him, all but shoving the chocolates into his hands, and running off to the school’s dojo to distract herself with training.

But that was the way of a coward, was it not?

If the kendo athlete wanted to cheap out, she would have just bought a generic chocolate set from the store. No, almost every action of hers was carefully planned out— with the exception of the mold choice, of course. Peko needed to do this, not just for him, but for herself. It was a battle unlike any she had faced before: that is, the fight for her own humanity.

Inhale.

Exhale.

One thing at a time, just like Hajime told her. For now, she retrieved the remaining tools— filling a small pot with water to create a Bain Marie on the hot plate. Beginning with the brown chocolate, she opens the bag carefully so as to not make an entire mess. Given the size of the bag, she would not have needed all its contents; however, with all of Hajime’s help she felt inclined to make a small batch for him as well. Granted, they were not to be specially molded as his were, and she’d only give him the brown one, but he was the first person she could truly call a friend. That, Peko thought, most certainly warranted homemade chocolate. It was funny, she’d spent her whole life with him, but they never connected the same way her and Hajime did.

Yet, she does not find herself discouraged by this fact. In a small way, she did feel guilty: information that he always asked for was given so willfully to a stranger who was only just assigned his title a few months prior. But, after tomorrow, _it did not have to be that way._ Mind you, Peko was still navigating in the dark— no she could navigate in the dark without her glasses on. She was navigating a battlefield without her sword at her hand, humongous warriors clashed all around her, there was torrential downpour with horrendous winds, and she didn’t have her glasses on. Yes, that was a better analogy. Point is, she still had no idea how to manage human relationships beyond a superficial level; even with Hinata’s bond, things were completely different with **_him_**. The bodyguard knows him; not everything about him (she gave him his privacy when she could), but they were as close as two non related humans could be. It was a closeness different from his with Lady Natsumi, that much is obvious.

Peko ponders for a moment. Did everything have to be different with him? That was the whole point of everything she’s done up until now, wasn’t it? That she wanted things to be different between them, but only to the extent in which the walls between them would be torn down. Maybe, like in her fashion, she was overthinking things again: taking them to an extreme rather than taking a moment to breathe. She would have to check the school’s roster for an Ultimate Yoga Instructor. Then, with the idea of finding one’s inner peace through slow movements, it clicks.

**Honesty**.

_She just has to start by being honest with him, little by little_. Even if she did not want bother him with her feelings, keeping them to herself will, no doubt, continue to worsen his trust in her. She wouldn’t start confessing her life, but small, in the moment conversations she thinks she can handle. Maybe, it could encourage him to open up to her as well. Like her, he was blunt with his words, but hardly honest with himself. He could come to her, as a trusted comrade to discuss his problems or plans without telling her not to worry about it or that he could handle it on his own. Hell, they could just talk about anything. They could talk like regular people.

The chocolates were finished, by the way; the small boxes were separated by receiver, and ready to accept their respective sweets. She is sure to distinguish the two by grabbing a post it note, writing “Thank you for all your hard work” upon it, and sticking it onto Hinata’s box.

Fuyuhiko’s box didn’t need a note. Her words would have to be enough.

—

No amount of kendo tournaments, sessions with Hajime, nor appointed ‘jobs’ could have prepared Peko for the sheer terror she felt at the moment: sitting in front of the fountain, waiting for him. She first intertwined her hands to yield their incessant tapping from her knees, but her thumbs begin to fidget. Then, she decided to sit on them, but of course her legs began to bounce hard enough that the _tap tap tap_ of her heels began to irritate herself. Finally, she stood up and began to circle the fountain with a controlled speed in hopes of calming her heart. What good would it do if she couldn’t even get her words out? It was a miracle the swordswoman managed to invite him here in the first place.

_She took a deep breath, ‘Excuse me, Ku-Kuzuryu?’ They we’re still in class, so she had to whisper less Mioda overheard even though she was currently in conversation._

_‘Huh? What’s up?’ He responds just as quietly, but he doesn’t turn all the way to face her. For that she’s grateful._

_‘I...I need to speak with you. May we please meet at the fountain after school?’_

‘ _O-Oh, sure. Everything good?’_

_‘Yes!’ She answered good quickly, ‘That is to say, there is nothing to be concerned about. Well, there is something, b-but it does not endanger your safety.’_

_‘...Okay? After school, fountain. Got it.’_

In hindsight, she should have shut up after ‘yes’, but her nerves had been on edge since she woke up. Although no drama-like hijinxs occurred, Pekoyama hadn’t realized how intense her gaze was until Hajime pointed it out when she delivered his chocolates. She doubly thanked him for calling her out, least she scarred him off. After the Ultimate Counselor bid her good luck, Peko all but sped walked to the fountain, and even managed to leave class four minutes earlier.

It’s not until her fourth turn around the fountain that Pekoyama sees him through the gushing water. Maybe it was the angle of the sunset, but he looked particularly handsome in this light. Walking back to the bench with her bag, she quickly greets him as per usual.   
  


“So, what’s up?”

It was now or never.

“Ha-Happy Valentines D-Day, Fuyu...hiko.” Having taken out the chocolates from her bag, she bows with her arms extended towards him.

“Did you just...?” For a moment, she begins to panic; she was still bowed, so she could not see the look of utter of shock on his face— not mortified or disgusted, like she thinks, just...surprised. Not knowing this, she tenses, but this time in fear of disrespecting him; he already had been at the estate, and she didn’t want to join the lot that did. Peko tried her hardest not grip the box too tightly in her hands, but her heart pounded in her throat while seconds felt like hours awaiting his response.

But then, her hands feel light as he takes the box from her. She straightens up immediately with an eagerness to see his reaction.

“D-Did you make these? Just for me?”

“Yes!” But that wasn’t entirely honest, “I did give chocolates to Hinata, but only with what I had left, a-as a thank you for being...a friend to me. But yes...I made them with you in mind.”

“It’s okay, Peko, you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” She watches the way his fingers linger over the box cover, “Can I...is it okay if I try one now?”

The setting sun reflects its red lights upon his cheeks, or so she assumes. Nevertheless she urges him to do so while letting him know they were dairy free, and so safe for him. He takes it upon himself to sit down when opening the box (his hands were shaking too), and she could only stand there gawking like an idiot until he tells her sit down as well. She doesn’t sit immediately next to him, but the gap is not as wide as it was months ago. In fact, the physical gap between them hadn’t been so wide for the past few weeks— however, whether that was intentional or not was an entirely different discussion.

“That’s right...” He says, smiling down at the chocolates, “You try to hide it, but you like cute things like this, don’t you?”

“That’s...”

His grin widens at her heated face, “Fluffy things, the color black, and cute crap are the stuff you like best, yeah? Hey! Don’t act so surprised; I know you more than you think I do.”

In the moment, Peko hadn’t known her heart could pound against her ribs without performing ahighly intensive workout. She wasn’t one for many words, but even now it was particularly difficult to do so. Part of her wants to remain silent, watching him take his first bite in some irrational hope that he suddenly developed telepathy and thus could read her thoughts. That way, he could understand exactly what she wanted to say to him without her tongue twisting in some foolish manner. There would be no more miscommunication or ‘almost spoken things’ between.

But, nothing in life were that easy. So, she forces herself to speak,

“How....are they? Does it agree with your stomach?”

“Perfect.” Though, she does not know that even if they were horrible, he still would have eaten if only because she made. Unfortunately, he was always bad with words as she was.

“Really?” Her eyes lit up, “I am...glad you enjoy them.”

“Yeah, they are. I’m so used to you just leaving some store bought ones on my desk, so when I only saw Natsumi’s karinto I-I got a little worried you weren’t going to give me some this year.” He covers the box just as carefully as he opened it, “But then I realized it was unmanly and, frankly, shitty for me to just assume you’d give me something.”

“N-No no, it isn’t. It’s only logical to expect chocolates after years of receiving them. I simply wanted to make them this year.” She takes a deep breath this time, feeling a sense of chills drowning her, “However, the chocolates are not...the only reason I asked to meet with you.”

“O-Oh, yeah? Why, uh, why else did you want to see me?”  
  


“I....please forgive me, but to say something like this...I do not know if my words will come out correctly.”

“T-There’s no way to know if you don’t say it.” Unbeknownst to her, his heart also felt like it would explode at the moment even when he tries to slouch to appear more casual. Yet, he also sits up to let her know he was most definitely listening to her, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Right, well th-that is...” She places a hand on her chest, trying and hoping to calm her erratic beating, “I think,” She breathes again, “No, I have reached the conclusion, _on my own,_ that I do not...” Remember to look at him, “ _I do not want to be your tool anymore_.”

“...Peko?”

But she can’t handle the way he stares back at her, not with repugnance nor detestation, but completely flabbergasted. Truthfully, meeting the gaze of his widened golden eyes (the same eyes which pulled her through on so many occasions) is too much for her right now.

“Y-You needn’t worry, of course. I do not intend to cease my efforts in keeping you safe. Protecting you is something that is incredibly important to me, and it always will be!” It’s the only thing she can say confidently, “However, now it is because _**I**_...I care about you. Because _**I want**_ to care about you.”

Surprisingly, the more she spoke the less dread she felt,

“I realize now that these feelings are _not_ of obligation, but a result of _**my...h-human self.**_ There are still things I do not know, things that I do not remember, and things I do not comprehend when it comes to being a person. To be honest, ‘being myself’ is an... _overwhelming_ goal to achieve, and I do not really know where to begin. However, I do know that from today onwards I want stay by your side out of my own fee will. I want to see the same horizons you do, to fight along side you.” Finally, with furrowed brows, she looks at him, “I-Is that okay? Is...is it wrong?”

_15 seconds....34 seconds...1 minute..._

“How could that ever be wrong?” He finally responds to her, “I’ve told you time after time, but I guess I was too much of an impatient asshole, and just needed to let you figure it out for yourself. I’m sorry for that, Peko.”

“Does this mean...you’ll accept me as I am? To be along side you?”

Peko is caught off guard when he takes her closest to him into both of his: not squeezing, butholding it between his own. She’s sure he can feel her erratic pulse, the way he thumbed over her wrist as held her. She doesn’t pull away from him— she never wanted to, and now she doesn’t have to. At least, when they were like this.

“If that’s what you really want, then there’s no way I’d ever stop you.” He stops petting her hand for a moment, “But...you have to let me protect you too.”

Huh?

“I do not entirely understand.”

His grasp tightens and his gaze does not waver, “You said that you care about me, right? W-Well it’s the same for me, too, ya know? I don’t order you around, because I didn’t want you to think I only thought of you as a tool for me. I never did. I also didn’t want to put your life in danger even if the old man thinks otherwise. I know you’re strong, much stronger than me, and you’re perfectly capable of taking care yourself, but I...I still want to defend you. I know I have a ways to go myself, but I want to be a man that you can readily rely on, a confidant, your friend, and maybe e-even...” He trails off after that, the red on his cheeks deepening as he removed one hand to adjust his tie; it was a nervous tick of his she knew well.

Without realizing, she’s smiling gently at him. For once, Peko allows herself to be in the moment. She let’s herself be.

“Well then, I am in your care, Fuyuhiko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Baiso is just a play on Daiso, a Japanese 100 yen store with some found in NYC. It’s like a dollar store, but with better and nicer things, tbh.
> 
> 2,000 yen is like $18 at base but would exchange to $12 probably
> 
> Giri choco is store bought, obligatory chocolate. 
> 
> Also, I know the talent development plan did this but it felt...off to me. I don’t know, Peko struggled during the FTE in the game to finally figure out what a friend is, let alone that maybe she doesn’t want to be a tool anymore. Her reaching that conclusion with Hajime’s help is one thing, but then putting it into action? Maybe I’m making her out of character, but something like that would be nerve wrecking, no? Declaring her humanity especially to the one person she’s most loyal to and is meant to be a tool for even if he wants her to be human as well?


End file.
